


Sick Day

by Nicxan



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrating was impossible when he didn't have a voice. How irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

If time wasn't so meaningless, he would say that this day started like any other. The Narrator had gotten comfortable in his seat. He had the script for his beloved parable on his desk, and all of the monitors before him functioned properly. He could see all of the rooms with a simple glance, and there were no warning signals that he could see.

Yes. Everything was _perfect_. Everything was in place. Today would be the day -- Stanley would finally listen to him. He would finally allow the Narrator to guide him on the proper path, and freedom would be a reality. Oh, he could feel it. He could tell that today would be a good day.

The Narrator glanced at Room 427's monitor. Stanley sat there motionless, simply staring at the screen. It was almost tragic; this man couldn't do anything without his wonderful prose and direction. But that was why he was here. To guide.

The Narrator smiled and took a deep breath. “All right, St--" He cut himself off once he heard how hoarse he sounded. Oh, no, that wouldn’t do. That wouldn't be a good start to the day. In fact, it was simply unacceptable. He had to have a strong beginning. He _had_ to try again.

He cleared his throat, and went into a coughing fit.

_‘Oh, bugger.’_

* * *

“Stanley?” 

That was too quiet to be the Narrator. Stanley continued to stare straight ahead. If he was patient, the Narrator would begin his story again. He just had to wait for his cue, and that was not it.   
  
“Stanley, I need you to listen to me.” Stanley raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling. “I know you have ears, so you can tell that my voice is not--” The Narrator coughed mid-sentence. “--... not up to par. So, that means--” More coughing. Stanley couldn’t help but frown; despite their rocky relationship, hearing his guide sound this ill was distressing. He didn’t even know the Narrator could get sick.   
  
“--do _NOT_ make any decisions today. Just stay there. I’ll be right as rain in no time at all, and we can resume later.” Even with his raspy tone, he still sounded stern. He couldn’t have been feeling too bad, then. Stanley entertained the thought of having free reign of the office. The idea of it seemed appealing enough; he could go anywhere he wanted and the Narrator wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Not today, at any rate.  
  
Stanley decided against it. Instead, he reached for a spare sheet of paper and doodled a mug. He added a teabag string on the side, with a small note next to the picture. _‘Get some of this. Feel better! :)’_ Once he was finished, he held it up to the ceiling.   
  
“--Oh. Well. Thank you, Stanley. To tell you the truth, I didn’t expect you to cooperate.” The Narrator cleared his throat, and Stanley could tell he suppressed another coughing fit. “I’ll do that. Be back later.” Stanley gave a thumbs up, then returned his attention to the paper.

* * *

He never really thought he’d listen to anything Stanley suggested. Yet, here he was, tea in hand. The Narrator settled back into his seat with a sigh.   
  
This is not how he wanted his day to go. He had such big plans, after all. A hot drink helped his throat, but it didn’t soothe his spirits. What on Earth could he do for the rest of the day aside from sit here. Write another story? No, the Parable was incomplete. He couldn’t very well talk to Stanley -- he had no voice.   
  
... _Right_. Stanley. Had he truly kept to his word? The Narrator looked to the monitors. His eyes widened when he saw Stanley still at his desk. He was obviously working on something. He couldn’t see exactly what Stanley was drawing, but it kept him occupied. Upon closer examination, the Narrator could see a small smile on Stanley’s face.  
  
He found himself smiling too.   
  
The Narrator sipped the tea and leaned back in his seat. Perhaps they both needed a break. This would be fine for a while.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sick Day by Nicxan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614945) by [pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic)




End file.
